


Love Bubbles

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubbles - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love in the tub, surrounded by bubbles...Hmmm Sounds good to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bubbles

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Bubbles burst and new ones reappear.  
  
Making love to you, makes me happy, dear.  
  
Sweet smells of strawberry scented shampoo.  
  
I could do this forever, baby, just loving you.  
  
But, our skin will surely become as dry as a wrinkled prune.  
  
So, let us leave the bubbles, don't worry, we shall return again soon.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
